


Making The Dream Real

by gardensgnome



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Bahamut in child form, Community: gen_challenge, Gen, Zanarkand, aeons, fayth - Freeform, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahamut's Fayth meets Jecht and changes Spira's future forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Dream Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gen_challenge ij community prompt: Final Fantasy X, Bahamut, 'A hard choice for any child to make, even one over a thousand years old'.
> 
> Braska, Auron and Jecht never got enough game time being a plot device for Yuna and Tidus. I'd love for there to be a game for Braska's pilgrimage. Sure we'd all need multiple boxes of tissues by the end of it but it would be beautiful.

Making The Dream Real

It was so easy at times to forget the city wasn’t real. The light, the scents, the vibrating thud of small feet running along a wooden pier in the midmorning dimness.

Bahamut loved Zanarkand. It was a place to think, to remember, to rest and forget. To forget the real world outside in favor of hiding within a dream, a dream over a thousand years old and still as beautiful as the day it came into being via the Zanarkand Fayth. They’d been dreaming for so long now and everyone was tired. It was time for the dream to end.

Three times now they’d failed, the summoner’s Final Aeons strong enough to defeat Sin but not Yu Yevon, their energies used by the ancient spirit of a priest who now only existed to summon. It didn’t matter that Sin hurt Spira, killed people, destroyed lives. All that mattered to Yu Yevon was the summoning.

To defeat Yu Yevon would mean the end of everything; the dream of Zanarkand, the Aeons that aided the summoners, but Spira would have an Eternal Calm. The Fayth would be no more. A hard choice for any child to make, even one over a thousand years old.

Yet there had been no success after three attempts. What were they doing wrong? Was the bond not strong enough between summoner and the Final Aeon, even though the summoner gave their life to power the creature created by the sacrifice made by their guardian? What more could they give?

Time was short. Sin was once again plaguing Spira and a promising summoner named Braska was about to leave on his pilgrimage. Already Bahamut had offered his assistance but he feared this would end the same as the previous battles. Something had to change.

“Hey, kid. What ya doing way out here? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

Turning slowly, Bahamut looked up at the man that stood next to him, blitzball securely held under one arm, free hand scratching an ear. He stared for a long moment, a smile forming on his lips as he silently shook his head.

“Well that’s your choice. I’m off to train. Who knows, if ya sit there long enough you might get to see the Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III.”

Bahamut said nothing as Jecht tossed the blitzball out into the water, diving after it with a deep, slightly crazed laugh. Perhaps the Zanarkand Fayth was trying to tell him something by sending this man to him. Bahamut could feel Sin’s presence at the outer edge of Zanarkand, not threatening, simply lingering much like he did within the dream.

Was this the answer? Make a part of the dream real and use him to free them all?

Standing up, the child Fayth watched Jecht swim further out from Zanarkand, said nothing as the horizon shimmered with powerful magic and Sin appeared and took Jecht with it. He simply faded from the dream himself, on his way to Spira to make certain summoner, guardian and dream would meet.


End file.
